Wings Made of Glass
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Set in the Kyuketsuki story-line. After Ivan dies, he takes a walk through the after-life. During his walk, he comes upon a familiar face. One-shot.


**Hello once again readers! I am glad that you all enjoyed my first story, Kyuketsuki, and I loved how much love and attention it received. Due to this, I decided to write a small one-shot dealing with Ivan and Yao, set after Ivan's death. It is important to read Kyuketsuki before reading this, since it ties into the end of the story. **

**I got the idea to write this when a friend of mine drew a Yao/Ivan picture. When she later completed it, she had drawn it to tie into my fanfiction and we discussed a possible one-shot. So the credit goes partly to her and her wonderful drawing. I'll have the link at the end of the writing. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

Wings Made of Glass

A one-shot set in the background of Kyūketsuki

It hadn't felt painful when his scarf tightened around his neck, breaking his bones in one foul swoop. It didn't hurt when he watched his sisters cry over him; although, it made his heart ache. It didn't even burn when Alfred, the man he had tried to kill, had forgiven him; but it made him feel ashamed.

Death had not been painful. Even the things afterward weren't as painful as some of the things he had endured during life.

Ivan sighed as he wandered through the afterlife. He knew that the powers-that-be were hard at work, trying to decide his fate. He had the feeling that he was going to hell; he had expected as much. He had killed a person. He had committed murder. It was a horrid sin and the punishment would be just as horrible.

He looked around, expecting to see familiar faces… mainly one. After all, he had died in order to see this person. He felt that it was necessary to see him.

Ivan sighed again. No one would come to see him. He was a monster. He wouldn't come to Ivan, especially since Ivan committed atrocities in his name. He wouldn't come and Ivan would leave without even getting to say a final goodbye.

"Ivan?"

He looked up in surprise, turning to see the person he was looking for. Wang Yao.

"Ivan… why are you here, aru?" Yao asked as Ivan stared at him in shock. "What happened?"

Ivan felt himself rushing forward and he had Yao in his arms, holding him close. Yao was motionless for a second and then wrapped his arms around the Russian, burying his head in Ivan's chest.

"I didn't think I would see you ever again…" Ivan muttered as he stroked Yao's hair. "I was… scared that you wouldn't want to see me."

"Of course I would want to see you!" Yao said, pulling away to look into Ivan's eyes. "I love you, Ivan."

"But I did something very horrible…" the Russian choked, not meeting Yao's eyes. "I killed someone. I killed the person who killed you…"

"Arthur?" Yao gasped. "You killed Arthur?"

"I'm sorry I did such a thing…" Ivan apologized. "I can understand if you don't want to see me ever again…"

"No, no…" Yao said, touching his lover's face. "You did something horrible, yes but… I don't hate you. I still love you, Ivan."

Ivan looked down at the ground, his eyes still filled with guilt. Yao sighed and took his chin, making him look into his eyes. He then filled the space between their lips, kissing Ivan tenderly. Ivan put his hand behind Yao's head and deepened the kiss, kissing the man like there was no tomorrow.

They pulled away from each other, Yao looking a bit sad. Ivan played with his love's ponytail, pressing their foreheads together.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" Yao whispered.

"I'm sorry I could not stay longer…" Ivan responded, kissing Yao gently. "I don't want to go…"

"I know…" Yao whispered, tears coming to his eyes as the ground started to pull Ivan down.

Ivan clung to Yao as he was sucked down into the ground, holding his lover's hand tightly. The decision was made. He was not to stay in heaven; he was to go to hell.

"Goodbye," he smiled, looking up at Yao with teary eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Yao sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. "And… I never lost faith in you…"

Ivan smiled up at him, his torso enveloped in the ground. "Then you did what I couldn't…"

Their fingers separated and Ivan was gone, leaving Yao alone.

Yao dropped to his knees, his shoulders shaking.

They had been separated once again…

All that was left was to find each other once more.

End

**Yeah... More angst... . What can I say? It's my speciality. **

**Link to picture (remove spaces):**

**http:/ kagome- yasha007. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d2yy4l5**

**Thank you very much for reading! Until next time!  
**


End file.
